zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Blue Unicorn
The Blue Unicorn is a military experiment program force established by the Helic Republic and the ZOITEC, a fictional group in the Zoids VS series. History The team are used for developing Republican Zoids aside from the Whitz Wolf and Rayse Tiger, they provide maintainance to other Fuzor Zoids as well. The ZOITEC is also responsible for developing Gairyuki for the Blue Unicorn as well. The technologies are protected from further enemy infiltration. The Blue Unicorn has famous Zoids just like the Liger Zero, Snipe Master, Gojulas Giga, Jet Falcon, Arosaurer, Gorhecks, Leostriker, and the Fire Phoenix. The team is famous of their young pilots, in other words, younger men such as the likes of Zan Fel and Shoma Cheval are highly skilled in most type of combats. The Blue Unicorn Snipe Master and Desert Liger model were once packaged with VS II and the team's logo was available with Helcat Noir. Members Zan Fel Main article: Zan Fel Zan is known to be a bubbly and a simple-minded young man, he is a skilled pilot, and Zan can communicate the feelings on any Zoid when it comes into his mind. He pilots first a Matrix Dragon, Desert Shield Liger, Liger Zero, and Gairyuki. For some reasons, he lends both the Desert Liger and Liger Zero to Shoma. Voiced by: Yuji Ueda in Japanese version, and Scott McNeil in English version. Tita Breeze Main article: Tita Breeze Tita is a childhood friend of Zan. After Zan joined the team, as she follows to recruit to the team. Tita often looks up to Zan. It is shown Tita has feelings for Zan, though Zan remained oblivious or she was too shy. Tita is a skilled shooter but at times she is less successful than Zan. She pilots the Snipe Master Blue Unicorn, Unenlagia, Dispelow, and Evo Flyer. Voiced by: Aikiko Hiramatsu in Japanese version, and Bridget Hoffman in English version. Shoma Cheval Main article: Shoma Cheval Shoma is the team's new recruit, Shoma went around the Republican and Imperial Territories to find Zan, Tita, and Albane. With some reasons he joined, he first made rivals with Kouki Demon of Rottiger team, and sometimes has the same potential as Zan. He pilots a Command Wolf, and as mentioned above with the Desert Liger, Liger Aero, and Liger Zero. Voiced by: Kenji Nojima in Japanese version, and Kirby Morrow in English version. Albane Nimbus Main article: Albane Nimbus Albane was known as a veteran Zoid pilot, his past experiences made him to recruit skilled pilots into the team, which includes two children; Zan and Tita. Albane is shown to be a father-like figure to the children. There is no reason he recruited younger people in the team. Albane's Zoids are composed of a Dibison, Gojulas, Gojulas Giga, and Konig Wolf. Voiced by: Shunsuke Sakuya in Japanese version, and Roger Rhodes in English version. Primary Zoids *Gojulas Giga (Albane) *Gairyuki (Zan) *Snipe Master (Tita) *Gun Sniper (obtainable "if" you don't cooperate with Rottiger) *Liger Zero (Shoma) *Command Wolf (Shoma) *Cannon Tortoise *Shadow Fox *Desert Liger (Zan and Shoma) *Dibison (Albane) *Aero Liger (Shoma) *Gojulas (Albane) *König Wolf Mk. II (Albane) *Blade Liger (obtainable "if" you don't cooperate with Rottiger) *D.A. Lizards (Tita) *Liger Zero Schneider (obtainable "if" you don't cooperate with Rottiger) *Matrix Dragon (Zan) *Liger Zero Jager (obtainable "if" you don't cooperate with Rottiger) *Griffin *Liger Zero Panzer (obtainable "if" you don't cooperate with Rottiger) *Dispelow (Tita) *Evo Flyer (Tita) Category:Zoids video games Category:Zoids factions